<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and the Undead by iamnotafraidofspiders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796848">Love and the Undead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotafraidofspiders/pseuds/iamnotafraidofspiders'>iamnotafraidofspiders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Zombie AU, a really poorly explained zombie au, im sorry, more tags to come, no beta we die like men, zombie apocalypse but just as a plot device</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotafraidofspiders/pseuds/iamnotafraidofspiders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is approaching his second year of high school. It's tough, with a crush on your best friend, your seniors about to graduate, and...well, and the approaching zombie apocalypse. </p><p>Or, Hinata and Kageyama survive the end of the world together. And (possibly) get together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi nice to meet you I'm absolute garbage!! I've got a massive multi chapter fic that I'm ignoring in favor of this horny monstrosity. Hopefully, I'll get back on track but I needed to post the first chapter for a little validation. I can't make any promises on the update schedule but this WILL be finished. Its sitting at around 7 chapters or so so far, but God knows I can never make anything easy for myself...</p><p>Anyways! Hope you enjoy!! As usual, please leave comments, I am desperate for any kind of validation!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things were relatively normal for the first week of June. Practice was ordinary, the same old routine of Hinata drooling over Kageyama’s perfect body and trying not to be too obvious about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days when he did his jump serve practice were definitely the hardest on Hinata’s self control, and his sanity. There was something about the way that his feet flew off the floor, thighs tensing and calves trembling from exertion, as well as that little sliver of abdomen he caught a glimpse of at the peak of his flight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was one of those days, and it was evident that Hinata was struggling not to stare directly at Kageyama’s slim figure as he moved effortlessly through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy landed, and with a look of pure determination, yelled, “One more!” before grabbing another ball off of the cart, holding it easily in his one hand and moving towards the net for another serve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata rubbed his chin casually, hoping he wouldn’t find any drool there. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised. It wasn’t the first time he’d been overcome by these thoughts and it was far from the last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata had fallen for Kageyama sometime in his first year. It was a moment just like any other, during a practice match of all times, but something just clicked in his brain. He had slammed one of his setter’s tosses over the net and looked into those deep blue eyes to see a proud, smiling Kageyama looking back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was because he’d never seen the boy smile at him like that, and he’d never felt anyone’s gaze so intensely. Maybe it was because those smiles of his were always so rare. But it felt like something new was stirring in him and it consumed him instantaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, they’d been practicing together for a good number of weeks already. He had even begun a tentative friendship with the boy. And of course, he knew Kageyama was (objectively) very attractive. But something about that moment, and the emotions he felt locking eyes with Kageyama, had changed everything he felt for the setter. The endless nerves he got from even thinking about that beautiful smile didn’t abate for days, and when they did, the lust came in full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can you blame him? He’s a horny teenager, and Kageyama is basically some sort of Adonis, perfectly sculpted from years of training. It would be more of a surprise if he hadn’t lost himself to lustful thoughts, honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he asked Kenma for advice about his little crush, the boy had told him to confess. And he’d tried to follow that advice. Countless times during his first year, he tried time and time again to tell Kageyama exactly what he was feeling. After practice one night when they were getting meat buns, over at Kageyama’s house for a sleepover, after the spring tournament…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he could never gather the courage to say the words. How was he supposed to deal with the consequences if (when) Kageyama turned him down? There was no way he felt the same, but they were growing closer and closer as friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata knew Kageyama was awkward, and grew uncomfortable easily. He knew spilling his feelings would just make the boy feel bad for him, and it could even stand in the way of their friendship, and maybe even (god forbid) volleyball itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t be the one to ruin things between them, he told himself. Even if that meant lonely nights wishing for Kageyama’s warm arms, or staring dejectedly at his back while he practiced his serve. Sure, he was a coward, but he knew that he was also protecting their friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tapped Kageyama’s shoulder during their water break. “Hey, Yamayama,” he put on a cheerful smile to disguise the longing behind his eyes. “You good to give me some tosses after practice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama shoved his fingers into Hinata’s scalp, and Hinata pretended he didn’t like it. As if he didn’t dream of those big hands grabbing his head. “Of course, dumbass,” The setter grinned a little, but turned his face away so it wasn’t too obvious. As if Hinata wouldn’t notice his smile. “Race you to the lockers? Loser has to treat tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on,” Hinata said, after swallowing down his whole bottle of water in a few huge gulps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama seemed startled by this. He roughly grumbled something about Hinata needing to slow down, but Hinata slipped out of his grasp and began to run towards the locker room. “Hey!” Kageyama screamed. “Dumbass, you can’t start the race until we’re both running!” Regardless, he still chased after Hinata, breaths coming in heavily from the exertion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorway to the changing room came into sight. “First one to touch the top of the door wins!” Hinata announced before launching himself towards it. His hand touched the door at the same instant as Kageyama’s hand slid on top of his. For a moment he lost his train of thought, his mind filled instead with the feeling of Kageyama’s rough but warm palm against the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid-yama with his big hands</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself. He knew this, of course, from all of the time he spent admiring those long fingers that gave him tosses. But seeing the way his fingers closed over Hinata’s and completely overtook them from the sheer size of his hand, it was...something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment passed and he tried in vain to stop the shiver winding down his back. If he was lucky, Kageyama wouldn’t pay any mind to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strangely, the boy behind him remained silent. Hinata could still feel his presence behind him, but he wanted to know what kind of face he was making. He turned around quickly only to see Kageyama sliding his eyes away, obviously disinterested. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s probably just upset that he lost the race and has to buy me meat buns,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata thought with a mix of smug satisfaction and disappointment that the moment meant nothing to Kageyama and everything to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just had to remember the reason why he was hiding his true feelings. If Kageyama knew how he felt, he might never touch that palm again, even if it was by accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be grateful for what you can get, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he chided himself as he skipped out of the changing room with Kageyama to practice their tosses.</span>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama is greedy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never thought of himself this way in the past, but something had changed in the past year or so that had uprooted everything he thought he knew about himself. Or rather, someone had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata Shoyou was quite possibly the most important person in Kageyama’s life. He had taken a cold, unforgiving setter and turned him into a team player. Hinata had forced him to open up to social situations, and warm up to the idea of making friends. He’d turned his boring, everyday life in middle school into a life he looked forward to getting up for every morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And beyond that, he’d taken an innocent, chaste boy and turned him into the depraved sinner he is now. It wasn’t a conscious effort, not by any means. After all, Hinata was still pure. All bright, honey eyes, and big dopey smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the thoughts he stirred up in Kageyama…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Kageyama had never had sex. But he’d never even had </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoughts</span>
  </em>
  <span> of sex before Hinata had stepped into the picture. There was just something so alluring about his small stature, his creamy white skin, and those big shiny eyes that looked up at him with so much emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to do so many things to that boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their race that day wasn’t even close to fair. When Hinata gulped down his water so quickly, Kageyama was easily distracted by the movement of his slender throat around the liquid. It didn’t even occur to him that he had started running until it was too late. He probably could have pushed a little harder in that race were it not for the thoughts invading his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when his hand slid over Hinata’s in the doorway to the locker room, something uncomfortably strong took over him. He towered over the boy in the doorway, and some primal urge in his head screamed at him to shove Hinata against the door and just have his way with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When those big eyes turned to face him, he had to turn his gaze, afraid of what it would set off in him to see Hinata face to face at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s really all it was--fear. Kageyama Tobio was a coward, afraid of his own feelings for his best friend, and even more afraid of the consequences if, by some chance, Hinata found out about his crush. Surely, Hinata was straight. He always talked about how cute girls were, and he was sure he’d liked Yachi at some point in their first year. He couldn’t bear the pain of Hinata being disgusted by him, for his sexuality or his obvious lust towards the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the past, he’d been fine on his own. He never had any close friends, and he’d convinced himself that he didn’t need them. Hinata had uprooted all of those stupid thoughts he’d kept about being better off alone, and threw them away. Now, if Hinata were to leave him...well, he’d be at a loss for what to do, really. He couldn’t lose Hinata, and never for something he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he resigned himself to pining, which wasn’t altogether bad, he’d decided. Except that it brought out a part of himself he’d never known, a darker, greedier part that hoarded Hinata’s attention and affection. He held onto touches far longer than necessary, found every excuse to slide his fingers into Hinata’s hair, or pat him on the back, or even just to slap him for doing something dumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all excuses, just to keep a little piece of Hinata, even though he knew he couldn’t keep him for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really hoped Hinata wouldn’t find a girlfriend, and those possessive feelings made him feel even worse about himself. But he hadn’t figured out how to get rid of them, and he had a feeling he might never get over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So until that undetermined point, Kageyama had to deal with his greediness, and his cowardice, because there was no way he’d be able to get over Hinata Shouyou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, gather up!” Suga called to the group. “Before you guys head out, I just wanted to remind you to take good care of yourselves, especially now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi nodded, before adding, “There’s a huge viral infection spreading around apparently. We saw a broadcast last night on the news. It’s nothing to worry about, just be smart and take care of yourselves. We’ve got a match coming up next week and missing even one day of practice could break our formation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got a good momentum going,” Suga said. “Let’s keep up the good work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga had tried to end things on a positive note, but the team seemed a little uneasy. Asahi gulped nervously,  and Ennoshita shifted uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predictably, Tanaka took the opportunity to cheer the team’s spirits. He slapped Ennoshita roughly on the back. “C’mon, Dai, you’re just getting us all worried now! I’m sure this is just some head cold that’s gonna pass through and be over in a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya stood proudly. “I’ll have you know that I haven’t been sick in years. No need to worry here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked awed. “So cool, Noya-senpai…” If it was even possible, the boy began glowing with even more pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga glared at Noya briefly. “We all need to take care of ourselves, regardless of any past medical history. I’m only telling you to be cautious and take care of yourselves, is that so much to ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi put a hand on Suga’s shoulder in support, and the silver haired boy smiled back at him innocently as if the scolding hadn’t even occurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanaka whispered something about Daichi being “whipped” but quickly shut up when he felt the force of Daichi’s attention on himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team headed out for the night, but not before Hinata tugged Kageyama aside to beg for more tosses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you listen to our senpai at all?” Kageyama chided. “You’ve gotta make sure to rest up. Don’t overdo it if you don’t want to get sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t get sick, I promise,” Hinata whined, clasping his hands together. “Please, Yama, you know I won’t get any tosses during the rest of the weekend. This is my last chance until Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really that bad to wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Please, I’ll do whatever you want, just give me a few tosses and I’ll leave you alone. Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama sighed. Hinata didn’t know how weak he was to his demands. If only he knew how easy it was to get what he wanted...he couldn’t say no to that face. If Hinata had any idea of the power he had over Kageyama, it would be dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He relented. “But you’re paying for meat buns tonight, alright? I’m going broke from all the times you cheated and made me pay instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheated…?” Hinata wore a shocked expression, before taming his features. “Of course, Kageyama-sama. Please, give me a few spare tosses, and I will buy you sustenance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to hold in a laugh. Instead, he grabbed a fistful of bright red hair and said, “You’re such a weirdo. Get your stuff and I’ll meet you outside, yeah?” He still had a sneaking suspicion that his mouth was curving upwards in that way it did whenever Hinata was around. He chose to ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weekend went by slowly, as usual. Hinata tried to keep himself occupied, to get his mind off of what he’d rather be doing, but it was hard. There was only so much time he could spend pretending to do homework before his mind wandered to other...things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things like the feeling of Kageyama’s hands, in his hair, over his hand, maybe even brushing against his lower back. He’d only felt that once or twice, when Kageyama touched him in those places by accident, but he’d catalogued them like some total weirdo stalker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was a weirdo stalker. He knew way too much about Kageyama to be normal, that was for sure. But he had the right to, as the setter’s official best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with this answer, Hinata went back to daydreaming about the dark haired boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most high school students would find it odd, the way Hinata dreaded the weekends, eagerly awaiting Monday mornings. But he was just so excited to get back on the court and get out all the nervous energy he had stored from staying inside all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pouted. Suga had been clear that the team should rest today, but if anything, staying inside and resting for too long made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> prone to being sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he didn’t think his vice captain would appreciate that excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, so...this eagerness probably had more to do with the fact the Kageyama was at school, and less about the sport itself. But who could blame him? Hinata just couldn’t get enough of him (even if he didn’t really have him in the first place). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he sat in bed and slid his fingers through his own scalp, tugging at the locks and wondering why it didn’t feel quite the same, he came to the conclusion that he really was a weirdo stalker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, he couldn’t help but count down the minutes until Monday arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata had no idea that the weekend was the last piece of the normal life he’d led, and that everything was about to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he wasn’t ready, but the world had other plans.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!! I know this pandemic has been kind of insane, but I stumbled upon this draft of chapter two that I wrote ages ago and it's kind of terrifying me how the story is lining up with real life events...</p>
<p>Despite that, I'm pretty proud of how this chapter turned out and I feel like the stay at home order is a great chance for me to buckle down and finish some of my WIPs! Feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you think of it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early Monday morning, Hinata’s mother woke him up to the news that school was cancelled, on the account that too many teachers were out sick. Any sane teenager would be thrilled at the news that they didn’t have to suffer through another day of grueling classes, but Hinata was just disappointed.</p>
<p>He had to take care of Natsu while his mom was at work, so he settled for another boring day without tosses. But while he was idly bothering Kageyama about how bored he was, an idea struck him. He pulled out his phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wanna come over and send me tosses? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dumbass...can you not wait for practice tomorrow?</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Nope</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anyways you can just come over to hang out if you want, but I gotta take care of Natsu :-(</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>That’s fine</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I’ll be over in ten</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata was surprised how painless it was to get Kageyama over. Usually it took a bit of convincing on his part, but the boy was being surprisingly lenient today.</p>
<p>That’s probably what compelled him to send, <em>Bring stuff to sleepover, just in case.</em></p>
<p>Probably.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>Kageyama hated how easily he gave into Hinata’s requests. It was something about the simple desire to hang out with Hinata, when his parents weren’t home, that seemed so tempting. Usually he was better at putting up an act and pretending that seeing Hinata wasn’t the best part of his day, but it was getting harder.</p>
<p>Truthfully, he’d missed Hinata over the weekend. </p>
<p>It was crazy that after only two days without the energetic orange ball of fluff, his days seemed dull and meaningless. Doing his math homework wasn’t the same without that high pitched whine to take a break and play. Even dinner conversation felt stifled without his calming presence. Kageyama was beginning to rely on Hinata Shouyou in a way that absolutely terrified him.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.</p>
<p>Kageyama quickly stuffed some extra clothes in his gym bag, and pulled it over his shoulder. Before leaving, he glanced at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his usual getup, a plain white t-shirt and some dark gym shorts, but a part of him wanted to look nice for once, even if it was just to go over and throw tosses to the boy.</p>
<p>He wiped his face uneasily. Wouldn’t it be awkward if he tried just a little too hard? Hinata had just invited him over for a casual hangout. He tried smoothing his hair back, to see if it looked any nicer than just falling flat in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>Just like he thought, it looked...weird. Hastily combing the strands back into place over his eyes with his hands only made it look messy and a bit unkempt. He tugged at it in frustration, and left the house before he could dwell any further on it.</p>
<p>Dumbass Hinata, he thought. Even when you’re not here you always manage to make trouble for me.</p>
<p>It was with that thought that he left the house, unaware of the trouble Hinata and he would encounter in the days ahead.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>“Why do you look so nervous, nii-chan?” Natsu chirped from the kitchen. Her sweet voice startled Hinata so much that he jumped from his spot at the door, only causing her to giggle uncontrollably.</p>
<p>“Nervous?” Hinata said, scratching the back of his neck. “Nah, of course not. I’m just excited to see Kageyama.”</p>
<p>The little girl’s eyes went wide. “Kageyama-nii-san is coming over to play?”</p>
<p>Hinata pouted. “He’s playing with me, silly. I asked him to hang out, so I get him for the night, okay?”</p>
<p>Natsu stuck out her tongue defiantly before getting back to her drawing at the kitchen table. </p>
<p>It was funny how much Natsu loved spending time with Kageyama. The boy was painfully shy, and obviously afraid when he’d first come over. Hinata assumed he hadn’t spent a lot of time around kids, and their endless confidence and conversational nonsense could be a bit intimidating.</p>
<p>But Natsu had immediately stuck to Kageyama’s side. She found him absolutely fascinating, even if he was just sitting there doing nothing. And he showed a sweet, gentle side around her that made Hinata feel all warm and mushy inside.</p>
<p>Well, he supposed it was a genetic thing. But whatever affection his sister held for the setter was a drop of water compared to Hinata’s ocean of endless pining. He pouted again. He wished he didn’t have to share his best friend for the night, but since they were taking care of Natsu, he’d have Kageyama’s divided attention, and that was unacceptable.</p>
<p>Although Kageyama always looked cute taking care of kids…</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by the boy himself, knocking loudly on the door and peering in. Once he saw Hinata, he glared and yelled something about Hinata being a dumbass and to hurry and let him in (He wasn’t totally sure. The door muffled the sound, for all he knew it was a confession of love).</p>
<p>(Of course it wasn’t, but was that really important?)</p>
<p>Kageyama awkwardly took his shoes off in the doorway, before rubbing his hand in Hinata’s bright red locks. Both of them melted a little at the contact, since it had been two days since they last touched. All Hinata wanted to do was cuddle this boy into the couch for the next few hours, but he managed to hold himself back.</p>
<p>What did take him a bit off balance was the state of Kageyama’s hair. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but it looked ruffled, and wild. He could see a bit of the boy’s forehead. It wasn’t like Kageyama’s straight cut bangs weren’t absolutely stunning, but seeing his hair all wild and untamed made him feel...things.</p>
<p>Like an idiot, he just had to mention it. “Your...um, your hair,” he started.</p>
<p>Kageyama flushed quickly, and patted down his bangs in embarrassment. “Sorry, it’s kind of a mess but I--”</p>
<p>“No! I just meant,” Hinata was sweating with the effort of getting the words out. “I just meant, it looked kinda nice like that.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Kageyama said dumbly. He looked like he didn’t know what to say, probably since he couldn’t just fire back with an insult after that one.</p>
<p>Hinata could feel his face heating up, and cursed his pale skin for making it so obvious when he blushed. “Yeah, oh. No need to be all weird about it.” He turned around quickly, even though he knew Kageyama would be able to see how bright his ears had turned in embarrassment. “Anyways, I made some snacks in the kitchen, so just come upstairs, yeah?”</p>
<p>It took a bit to get a response out of him, so Hinata turned around to see what Kageyama was doing. The boy was just staring blankly, with a weird half-smirk on his face. Was he smiling or grimacing? Hinata had no clue, but he hated how attractive he thought his best friend looked, even when he was being a total dork.</p>
<p>Tonight was going to be a long night, that was for sure.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>Kageyama followed Hinata up to the snacks, trying not to stare too hard at Hinata’s back while he walked up the stairs. He couldn’t stop smiling for some reason, and he knew it had something to do about Hinata complimenting his appearance so early in the evening.</p>
<p>Every once in a while, Hinata would say something like that and it flustered the hell out of him. No matter how hard Kageyama tried not to read into it, his mind always conjured up different scenarios, fantasizing about a world where Hinata might like him back. </p>
<p>Of course, there was no way in hell he’d feel anything to the same degree Kageyama did. He couldn’t imagine the spiker being able to hold a feeling like that in. But even if he had just the slightest bit of interest, or maybe thought he was handsome-- </p>
<p>He flushed before pushing those thoughts aside. Hinata said nice things like that to everyone, and he always complimented Yachi when she had some new accessory for her hair, or Yamaguchi when his freckles came out in the summer. There was nothing about the compliment that should have made him feel special.</p>
<p>And yet, Hinata had a way of doing just that. Whenever he spent time with the boy, he felt this deep connection between them that he couldn’t deny. There was something about the heavy silences between them, the way Hinata clung to his side, and constantly texted and bothered him, that made him think that maybe there was something there. And hope was the worst part of it all.</p>
<p>He tried to clamp down on that hope, crush it before it got too real, but there was always something there. And when Hinata moved his chair right up against Kageyama’s, leaning on his shoulder, he couldn’t stop the butterflies from exploding in his chest.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>The rest of the night was quiet, uneventful, and perfect. After the two of them had gorged themselves on some convenience store junk food, they went out in the backyard to practice tosses until their legs were beginning to give out and the sunlight was fading from the horizon.</p>
<p>“It’s a good thing you’re sleeping over,” Hinata said cheerfully. “Wouldn’t be a good idea to bike home in the dark like this, huh?”</p>
<p>Kageyama nodded in agreement, but didn’t say anything, just in case he ruined this chance. In all honesty, he’d have looked for an excuse to sleep over regardless. The closeness and intimacy of these nights with Hinata were like nothing else, even if they didn’t mean the same thing to him. It was cheesy, but he just loved being close to him above all else, and that made him more hopeless than anything. </p>
<p>The two collapsed on the living room couch, as Natsu was walking in. </p>
<p>“Can we watch? Can we please watch?” She pleaded, big golden eyes looking up at the two of them. “My favorite program is on in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>Hinata looked at Kageyama. “It’s up to you, but I gotta spend some time with this one anyways,” he said, scratching her head affectionately. “She’d love to watch with you, though, knowing you’re the family favorite.”</p>
<p>The praise made Kageyama blush, and he nodded quietly before grabbing the remote from the table. Natsu took a seat on the far side of the couch, pressing Hinata closer to his side, and simultaneously making the room feel a few degrees warmer.</p>
<p>When he switched on the TV, the news was on, playing some kind of emergency broadcast. Hinata scrunched his nose in annoyance. “Mom must have been watching the news this morning, before work. Gimme the remote Bakayama!”</p>
<p>He pulled his long arm away from the teenager, who acted more immaturely than his sister sometimes. “Dumbass, don’t you see? They’re talking about a national emergency. Just keep it on for a few minutes so we see what’s going on.”</p>
<p>The newscaster sat straight at her desk, but something seemed off about her expression. Kageyama thought news anchors were supposed to be cheerful and calm, but there was some slight agitation in her eyes that he couldn’t place. A few twitches of her face were a sure sign of nerves.</p>
<p>“Channel 89 here to give you the latest update on the virus spreading through the Asian continent,” she said. “Our sources have reported that almost forty percent of the population has been infected by this virus. Workers are calling in sick, not showing up to work...only to disappear completely.”</p>
<p>Hinata nudged Kageyama’s shoulder. “You think that’s why school was cancelled?” He nodded. “Lucky us, I’d hate to be sick right at the beginning of the summer.”</p>
<p>“Just take care of yourself, like Suga and Daichi said. Don’t overdo it,” he paused for a minute, thinking. “Maybe I shouldn’t have practiced with you today, given the circumstances…”</p>
<p>“No!” Hinata screeched. “I don’t want you to stop tossing to me…” His eyes looked a bit watery, and Kageyama panicked. “I promise I’ll sleep extra early tonight, so give me lots of tosses tomorrow too!”</p>
<p>Kageyama couldn’t help himself. He laughed. “Stupid, of course I’m gonna keep tossing to you. But if you get sick, I’ll kick your ass, alright?”</p>
<p>Hinata’s face pinkened, and he shrunk into his t-shirt, before looking back at the TV. Kageyama focused his attention again on the screen.</p>
<p>The news anchor looked intensely into the screen. “To everyone out there, please stay safe. This virus is proving to be much stronger than we’d anticipated.” Hinata got a chill up his back at the words, like they were some kind of vague warning to him specifically. </p>
<p>“Hey, Kageyama, we’re gonna miss Natsu’s program,” he said quietly, thoroughly spooked by the news. From a glance, Kageyama looked a little freaked out too. He quickly changed the channel and Natsu’s bright expression at the sight of her favorite characters eased the mood, if only a bit.</p>
<p>They watched the show for about twenty minutes before Kageyama began nodding off. The two of them had worn each other out practicing earlier, and Kageyama always had a shorter attention span when it came to stuff like TV. </p>
<p>There was just one huge problem; his soft black hair gravitated towards Hinata’s shoulder, for whatever reason. And when he laid his head against the side of Hinata’s neck, nuzzling into it just slightly, Hinata thought he’d lose whatever composure he’d built up over the past seventeen years of his life.</p>
<p>How could one person be so impossibly cute?</p>
<p>They watched the rest of the show, Hinata’s mind swimming with muddled thoughts as Kageyama’s warm breaths tickled his collarbone. Eventually, the episode ended, after what felt like an eternity (and at the same time, not long enough). He’d have to put Natsu to bed and make sure she brushed her teeth, but he’d also have to wake Kageyama up to get out of his current position.</p>
<p>He took a long second (or two, who was even counting) to commit Kageyama’s sleeping features to memory. Something about his normally tense face, relaxed and comfortable against Hinata was so beautiful it burned something deep inside of him. His lips looked soft to the touch, not that he would try and taint something so holy with his dirtied fingertips. His cheekbones still looked sharp, but from this angle, his sharpness was countered by his soft edges and his loose frame against Hinata’s body.</p>
<p>Glancing at Natsu to make sure she wouldn’t notice, he took a discrete sniff from the top of Kageyama’s head. Wow. He wondered what kind of cologne or laundry soap he used to smell so...so…</p>
<p>Oh no. This was dangerous territory. He gently shook his friend awake, before he could be molested any more by Hinata’s perverse thoughts. Dark blue eyes opened slowly, clearing the sleep away from them before Kageyama smiled sleepily and Hinata’s heart melted again.</p>
<p>“Sleepy-yama, I gotta get Natsu into bed, but in the meantime get changed out of your sweaty clothes. You’re exhausted, aren’t you?” Kageyama groaned a little in response. Hinata just laughed. “Now who needs to listen better to their senpai, huh? Take better care of yourself, stupid.”</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>Kageyama trudged off to get changed, and Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief. His self control was becoming more of a concern the longer he held these feelings to himself. Maybe inviting Kageyama to sleep over wasn’t the best idea--not if he couldn’t keep his desires in check. </p>
<p>This endless lust and warmth in the pit of his stomach was nice sometimes. He liked having a crush, and he liked being the only one to know Kageyama in the way he did. It made certain things extra special, like when Kageyama complimented him, or ruffled his hair. But at the same time…</p>
<p>Hinata tried not to think about how disgusted or horrified Kageyama might feel if he were to find out the kind of lustful thoughts Hinata kept buried deep down. Their friendship was more important than anything else, especially something as dumb as Hinata’s teenage hormones. But there were times when he’d get hopeful, and when the hope creeped in, the letdown was always worse. </p>
<p>It was too bad he was an optimist. The hope just kept coming back, no matter how many times he’d tried to shut it down. </p>
<p>Because, really, the feeling he got when it was just the two of them--it was hard to believe, sometimes, that he could feel this much and it was still one-sided. Sometimes, he wondered if his feelings were strong enough to pull Kageyama into his orbit, but then he remembered.</p>
<p>Hinata wasn’t just Kageyama’s closest friend. He was the first real friend the boy had ever had. And if that meant Kageyama was softer, and gentler, and sweeter with him that was all it meant.</p>
<p>He tried to drill that in his head again before Kageyama walked back into the room. But his self control was immediately tested again by Kageyama’s favorite pair of grey sweatpants. Those pants were dangerous. He always pulled them out for sleepovers; Hinata should have known better. But every time they came out, he was unprepared for the way the thin fabric just teased the idea of Kageyama’s…</p>
<p>Nope. Not going there, the last reasonable voice in his head chided. He tried his best to look away, feigning disinterest, but that pale grey fabric was like a magnet for his eyes. Instead, he focused on the rest of Kageyama’s body. It wasn’t much better. A fitted white T-shirt accented his broad chest and shoulders, and the lean slope of his neck. His hair was ruffled, and he looked sleepy, clutching his bag to his chest.</p>
<p>“I got the futon set up already,” Hinata said. “I’ll get changed quickly and see you up there.”</p>
<p>Kageyama just nodded and shuffled up to his room. He wondered if the boy would already be out cold by the time he got there. It was always nice, when Kageyama fell asleep first. He liked listening to the sound of his even breaths before he went out. </p>
<p><em>That was probably dangerous</em>, he thought, and then promptly ignored it. </p>
<p>He brushed his teeth with extra fervor, brushed his hair out quickly, and pulled on a huge T-shirt and some old cloth shorts. It wasn’t cute, but it didn’t really matter, did it? He tugged at his bright red locks, wishing he looked a little better in front of his crush. But he had to stop thinking that way. </p>
<p>When he walked into his room, sure enough, Kageyama was already laid out on the futon. But he sat up when Hinata walked in, eyes widening in what looked like panic. Hinata started. Did he forget to put on pants or something?</p>
<p>“Um, you alright, Yama?” Hinata asked suspiciously. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” the boy grumbled, turning onto his side. “It’s nothing.” The tips of his ears were red, Hinata could even see from the other side of the room. </p>
<p>The fact that he hadn’t even called him a dumbass was a sign Kageyama was still nervous. Hinata shrugged it off. He was too tired to overthink these things. He turned off the light and crawled under his covers, shivering a bit at the cold fabric of the duvet against his bare ankles.</p>
<p>He was fine sleeping alone. He really was.</p>
<p>And if he waited to hear Kageyama’s steady breathing before he fell asleep, no one would be the wiser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>The next morning, Hinata woke up to an empty futon next to him. He rubbed his eyes, wondering what time it was, and then jerked fully awake. It was a school day. They cancelled school yesterday but now the weekend was over and he needed to get to practice--</p>
<p>Shit, shit, shit. He scrambled to pull on a T shirt and shorts, grabbed his school bag from the side of his desk (the thought of homework briefly crossed his mind before he dismissed it) and he tripped over himself to get downstairs to the kitchen. </p>
<p>The TV was on, and Nastu and Kageyama sat side by side, eyes eagerly searching the screen.</p>
<p>“What are you guys doing?” Hinata screeched. “We need to get out, it’s at least ten, by now we’ve missed practice…”</p>
<p>“Hinata,” Kageyama said softly. The fact that he used his name, and not some variation of an insult, was a sign that something was up. “Calm down. There’s no school today, either. But you should really--you should see this.”</p>
<p>He plopped down on the couch, right between the two of them. His thighs were flush with Kageyama’s and he tried not to focus too hard on it. Instead, he looked curiously at the TV screen. </p>
<p>A national emergency broadcast was up, yet again. The headline read, “World War Z is Upon Us: The Animus Virus Strikes Japan.”</p>
<p>A flustered looking reporter shifted uncomfortably at her desk. “Our reports tell us that this outbreak is massive, and enormously contagious. Citizens are warned to avoid the outdoors, as victims of this virus are not only contagious, but violent and...h-hungry...” She looked down at her notes, and then pushed them aside. “Folks, there’s no easy way to describe this. Some kind of outbreak has led to the spread of what we know as zombies. Stay indoors. Stay safe. And please, until further information gets out--don’t trust anything you find out there.”</p>
<p>The broadcast began to look fuzzy. Natsu whimpered, as the reporter continued. “Take shelter where you can, and use whatever supplies you have, but put your own safety first. It’s our only hope of survival.” She stood up from her desk and began moving out. The cameras remained still, abandoned by the camera crew. The news cast probably left to take shelter not long before she did.</p>
<p>Kageyama reached for the remote, and turned off the screen. “Hinata,” was all he could say.</p>
<p>Nastu whined. “Is that...is that why Mommy didn’t come home last night, Nii-chan?” She asked him, big eyes shining with unshed tears. </p>
<p>Hinata felt a sharp pang in his chest. There was no way-- his mom had to be safe, she just had to. “Don’t worry, Natsu,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. Kageyama laid a comforting hand on his thigh and he felt a bit more confident. “Everyone is going to be fine. Things are just a little hectic right now, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>He reached for his phone, and dialed his mom’s number, but she didn’t pick up. He tried to rationalize it. There were a billion reasons she could be unable to reach the phone, there was no telling what had happened. But Hinata had a bad feeling about the whole thing.</p>
<p>His throat tightened, and he tried to swallow it down, to save face in front of Natsu--</p>
<p>Kageyama shoved his face into his chest, and Hinata let out a completely silent sob. Just to feel for a few short moments, before he had to be strong again. Kageyama’s embrace was warm, and gentle, and felt like home. He grabbed on tighter.</p>
<p>He must have sat there for two whole minutes, softly weeping into his best friend’s chest, trying to take in all of the shock. When he looked up, bleary-eyed, at Kageyama, the boy seemed on the verge of tears too.</p>
<p>“Have you--” he sniffled, then rubbed his nose angrily. “Have you tried calling your parents? At all?” Kageyama looked defeated.</p>
<p>“They didn’t pick up either,” he said.</p>
<p>So they were all alone. The zombie apocalypse was here and it was just him, Kageyama, and Natsu against the rest of the world. </p>
<p>But, he figured, the two most important people in the world to him (other than his mom, of course) were by his side. If Kageyama hadn’t come over last night--well, he probably would have risked it all to make sure the boy was okay.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re here,” he whispered, and held onto Kageyama again.</p>
<p>And maybe he was just imagining it, but he thought he heard Kageyama say back, “I’m glad you’re here too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As insane as the whole situation was, the three of them fell into a routine of sorts. It was the closest thing to normalcy they could imagine, while living through the literal apocalypse, but...it was working for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama was usually the first to wake. Every morning, Hinata had been sleeping in the same bed as him, since the first night when the nightmares were so bad he woke up screaming. There was no way he was leaving him alone again after that. When he’d timidly approached Kageyama’s bed the next night, clutching his blanket like he was afraid he’d be rejected, he all but dragged the boy down next to him and held him tight. How could he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d say no?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every morning after, he woke Hinata up so they could make breakfast for Natsu, but before that...he liked to spend a good amount of his time just laying there, enjoying the sensation of waking up next to his best friend. It might have been bordering just on the edge of creepy, but he needed a way to cope too, didn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it wasn’t really sexual (mostly). The sight of those bright orange locks against his face when his eyes first opened, and the warmth and comfort of the only person Kageyama really allowed to touch him, were a much needed anchor. It made his toes curl a little bit at the thought of it, being one of the few so privileged to get close to Hinata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That morning in particular, though, was an exception. Kageyama had fully been prepared to wake his friend up, and to begin another long day of figuring out their situation, and trying to get in contact with their friends. But he stopped himself for a moment too long, lingered on the planes of Hinata’s face for an extra moment or two, breathed in a few too many gulps of his scent, and was faced with the natural aftereffects. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried not to shove his burning face into the pillow in shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama did his best to move slowly and indistinctly, so that Hinata might not notice the giant bulge pressing into his backside, but the boy whined loudly when Kageyama’s warmth left his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when the squirming began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata had always been fidgety, Kageyama knew that. He had too much pent up energy in that tiny little body, and it came through in little motions; the way he would shiver when he got excited about something, his tactile nature, and how he always moved in little ways when he wasn’t on the court.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, it would be adorable, if it weren’t happening right against his crotch. It was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>painful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the way his ass slid back and forth along his dick, the motion stirring things inside him that he tried to keep clamped down. That, combined with the little whines Hinata was making, made his hands twitch with the desire to grab his hips still and rock into him himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He imagined, for a second, how that might go down. Grabbing onto the boy, and shoving him down, having his way with him. How would Hinata respond? Would he resist, or would he want the same thing? Kageyama thought, even in his deepest fantasies, in a world where Hinata wanted him back, that he might be shy. He’d get embarrassed, bright red, and tell Kageyama to </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow down</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even if it was the last thing he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his body would respond, just like it was doing now. He knew this body, the same thighs that he’d taught to take the force of receives, the same ass that tightened so gorgeously when he hit a spike. The curve of a spine that stretched so temptingly after practice, when he reprimanded his spiker to take care of himself, all the while forcing himself not to try and take care of the boy himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see a strip of skin at the base of Hinata’s spine, where his shirt rode up, and his shorts...were slipping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He usually had more self control, but in the early morning, with his head fuzzy from dreams, and his body more soft and willing than usual, he couldn’t bring himself to stop what was happening. And if Hinata were to wake up to himself grinding against Kageyama in his own bed, things would only get painfully awkward between the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, if anything, Kageyama could just claim to be asleep, blame his movements on shifting around in bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips shifted forward suddenly, sliding against a firm backside. He could swear he caught the space between cheeks. He groaned, moving forward and using his arm to leverage Hinata, pulling him flush against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata's hips moved even faster at this, and he tried not to moan as his ass gyrated against Kageyama’s cock, pulling all the strength out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t last long like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind flashed with images, pretending he saw Hinata’s face in front of him, imagined wet, parted lips crying out his name, imagined what it might feel like to really be </span>
  <em>
    <span>desired </span>
  </em>
  <span>like this, by Hinata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit his lip, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so that he didn’t cry out a name as he came in his shorts. His entire body seized up in bliss for a few long seconds, and then all the tension in his body released, leaving him overly warm and smugly satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comfortable bliss after such an intense orgasm exhausted him enough to fall back asleep for a few minutes. When he opened his eyes again, however, he was struck by the horror of what he’d just done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cum was still fresh in his pants, a thick layer of it still fresh from his release. He needed to wash up, to get ready before Hinata--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, ‘yama,” he said. Kageyama turned, heart racing, towards the boy, and what he saw almost brought him to full stiffness again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were glassy from sleep, and his cheeks were dusted with red. His lips looked a bit worn and raw, and Kageyama couldn’t tell why, but he looked...</span>
  <em>
    <span>ravaged. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was used to projecting his fantasies onto Hinata, but he could swear he’d never seen him look like that before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost ridiculous, how Kageyama’s perverted mind could twist an image of Hinata, tired, into one of Hinata, begging to be fucked against the nearest hard surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama gulped and clenched his hands tight, struggling not to reach out his hands to touch. Hinata’s collarbones were showing, as his T-shirt slipped down. Why did he have to wear such big clothes? It made him look all small and vulnerable, nested inside them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered absently if Hinata might like to wear </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>shirts instead, and shut that train of thought down as quickly as it had come to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm,” he said, brain still a bit slow after the orgasm he’d had that morning. His cock twitched to remind him how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>it felt. Like he didn’t know. “I need-- uh, shower…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata nodded slowly, and tucked himself back into the covers as Kageyama bolted from the room, eager to wash away the guilt of what he’d done this morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t happen again, Kageyama thought, stroking himself to his second release that morning as the hot water pounded his back. But those memories would haunt his late night fantasies, probably for the rest of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Hinata was struggling to contain himself. He’d woken up early to the feeling of Kageyama’s hot breath against his back, and something stiff rubbing into the cleft of his ass. Incapable of thought, his body moved on its own, rutting back into the hot, hard body behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop a small whine from leaving his lips, as he felt the sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>size </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the thing. It probably felt even bigger without a pair of pants in the way--or two pairs, as it were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like his body knew that this same stiffness trapped in Kageyama’s sinful grey sweatpants, was the thing he </span>
  <em>
    <span>longed </span>
  </em>
  <span>for. It was pure instinct to move to get closer to it. He began gaining awareness slowly, as his mind processed that this wasn’t a dream, that his best friend just had some morning wood and of course Hinata was fucking grinding into him, like a total pervert…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had the decency to stop moving, but his resolve lasted only for a second because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama had to wrap an arm around him and pull their bodies together, grinding back into Hinata and sliding himself just perfectly between Hinata’s cheeks. He bit down on his lip in agony, trying not to cry out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama couldn’t wake up now, not when he’d gotten this far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata risked movement again, knowing he wouldn’t be getting out of Kageyama’s embrace so quickly. In this position, though, the other boy had all of the control. He’d trapped Hinata in his arms and ground into him, which only served to make Hinata hotter. God, what he wouldn’t give for Kageyama to pin him down and have his way with him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, any conscious version of Kageyama wouldn’t even think to do something like that with Hinata. But here, in this small corner of the world, Hinata could enjoy the universe’s gift to him. Even if Kageyama was thinking of someone else, or dreaming about some girl in his bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one who got to feel that cock against his backside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt eerily possessive over it, even though he knew he had no real claim to any of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips pistoned against Hinata’s ass, the strokes becoming more precise and deliberate each time. It figured, that Kageyama would fuck like he played volleyball; somehow, the thought only served to make Hinata achingly harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only a few minutes (life-changing, heavenly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible </span>
  </em>
  <span>minutes) before Kageyama was cumming right against his ass. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, there, the release, the deep throaty growl against the back of his neck, and he lost it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was so hot, he was sweating through the covers. His head was pulsing with a sensory overload, trying to process everything while managing his arousal at the same time (he was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>managing </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, just trying to resist sticking his hand into his pants with Kageyama right there) and paralyzed by fear, that if Kageyama </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and there was no way he’d let that happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Kageyama had fallen back into a restless sleep again, laying his head over Hinata’s shoulder and curling around him softly. He could feel all the hard planes in his body, and felt the need to touch himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lightning shot of panic struck him as he heard Kageyama’s breathing change, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right then, that he was awake. Right as he’d been about to give in to his urges and </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there was no way he could now...but there was a bigger issue, and that was Kageyama realizing what situation he had. If he could just put on a front for a few more minutes, then he’d get the chance to go to a private room and take care of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. “Morning, Yama,” he said, gently nudging his shoulder as he turned to face him. He had to be careful to keep his hips pointed away or he might </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of him feared he already knew, with the horror on his face. It was probably just the recognition of jizz in his pants, trying to reconcile it with the boy he’d just been lying against. Poor guy. Hinata was really to blame for all of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made a rushed excuse and left for the bathroom, and Hinata couldn’t even feel remorseful anymore through the thick layer of desperation overcrowding everything else. He’d have to take care of this before Kageyama got out of the shower. He whined again and slumped back against the bedsheets that still </span>
  <em>
    <span>smelled </span>
  </em>
  <span>like him, for God’s sake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep inhale and pumped his cock, wishing he was still asleep and trapped in Kageyama’s arms again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A boy could dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he hadn’t accounted for, with all his nonsensical grinding, was the fact that his little sister was still in the house. She woke up more energized than ever, cheerfully asking Hinata what they were having for breakfast. He swallowed and tried his best to keep a guilty expression off his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want some eggs?” He managed with a half-grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She showed her teeth in excitement, and nodded, before running off “to get ‘Yama.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Kageyama know the extent of what he’d done in his half sleep? Did he know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata knew? </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was no way he was getting out alive if the setter knew he’d been getting off to the feeling of his morning wood without his knowledge. While he slept, innocent and vulnerable to all of Hinata’s perversions. Worse, he wouldn’t sleep with him in the same bed anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just had to play dumb. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That wouldn’t be hard…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he managed, but his voice sounded rough and cracked. “Um, eggs for breakfast? What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama didn’t meet his eyes right away, but when he did, he looked almost afraid. The look quickly disappeared, and he nodded his agreement. “I’m starving,” he said, managing to sound normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t be acting like that if he knew. If he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea what Hinata had done to him, he’d be yelling and probably beating him up right now. Which meant that his secret was safe, for a little while longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They discussed their plans over breakfast, making note of their dwindling supply of food (they still had enough perishables to last for a while, but all of the healthy stuff was going bad fast) and what they were going to do next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata had just gotten a text from Daichi. He and Suga had found each other through the chaos, and were sticking with Suga’s mom, who’d stayed home from work the day the virus began spreading. They planned to move to a shelter nearby, and Daichi recommended the three of them do the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Natsu’s ready?” Kageyama asked him hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata sighed. “We won’t know until we try, right? Maybe just scout around the area and see what’s out there before we bring her, though…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama grinned. “Like an expedition.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a convenience store not too far from my house,” Hinata mused. “Maybe we could try and get some supplies from there? And we can see what the conditions are like outside?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “You think they’ll have milk?” Hinata laughed at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not, but whatever they have will probably be good enough. It’s about six miles to the nearest hospital, where Daichi and Suga are headed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you heard anything else from the others?” Kageyama looked worried. It was an odd expression, on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of them are scared to leave the house yet,” he said dejectedly. “Honestly...if you weren’t here, I think Natsu and I might have been stuck too.” Hinata was once again filled with gratitude that he and Kageyama had been together when this crisis struck. He couldn’t imagine what he’d do without him here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama grabbed his shoulder, with a deadly serious expression. “They’re going to be fine. We all are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn’t hold in the choked laugh that sputtered out of him. “What?” Kageyama asked, blushing in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You--it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I mean, you just, said it like you were talking about a volleyball play instead of a life-or-death scenario--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it really wasn’t funny, but both of them laughed at the thought. They laughed until they were both bright red in the face, gasping for air, and their cheeks hurt a bit from misuse. And in that moment, everything that was happening to them, and the world, wasn’t so scary anymore. They had each other, and for now, that was enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here it is! It's been a while, and my smut is still subpar, and I feel like Kags and Hinata are a little OOC at the end of this chapter?? But I'd love to hear any feedback you guys might have after reading (I don't think I can look this chapter over again without getting severely embarrassed, haha). </p>
<p>Hope you all are doing well during these times &lt;3 Feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr! I don't know how to insert links in AO3 yet, but you can find me here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/graceisstupid</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>